Sweet Child Of Mine
by Spacelady2012
Summary: The Autobots went for an expedition of a crashed spaceship in England. What they're about to find was an extraordinary and yet very shocking suprise for the team when they bring an another being addition to the family. And it's neither human nor Cybertronian. AU-ish TF:P/DW
1. Author's Note 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hello again!**

**Yeah, another Author's Note. But just to let you know the learn my OC's before reading the story itself.**

**Name: Aurora Pax**

**Age: 12. But because of The TARDIS (Not The Doctor's) slowed her ageing down, so she's actually a 100 years old.**

**Race: Time Lord/Lady. Because its a girl. From Gallifrey.**

**Current Status: She's adopted by Optimus Prime as her new Father. **

**Now lives in the Autobot Base near Jasper Nevada.**

**Personality: She is sweet and a little bit shy. Also very curious. And very, very intelligent for a 12 year old girl.**

**Appearance: She has the same height with Raf. She has Whitish-Blonde hair with big deep sea Blue eyes. Pale skin.**

**Likes: Flowers, Animals, Science, History, Literature and most of all: Astronomy. Because she loves counting the Stars and knowing more about other planets that she learns from Optimus.**

**Dislikes: Fighting, Swearing, Spiders (Just like Miko), Darkness and Loneliness.**

**And my next OC for her Guardian:**

**Name:Starstrike**

**Age: Almost a million years old? A little older than Bumblebee.**

**Physical Appearance: A Femme. Slightly shorter than Bumblebee but taller than Arcee. Black for main body with Red streaks. Same finial on her forehead like Arcee's. Has flier wings. Her chest is slightly larger because of her sidecar. She's slim but also a little muscular too.**

**Vehicle and Type: A Triple-Changer. Rare species.**

**Half Seeker/Half Two-Wheeler:**

**Jet= Euro fighter Typhoon (Mach 1.5)**

**Motorcycle= 2012 Kawasaki NINJA Motorcycle with a sidecar (on rare occasions)**

**Current Status: An Autobot. Part of Team Prime and Guardian of Aurora Pax.**

**So there you have it. Next chapter will arrive soon. Keep an eye for the Prologue.**

**And finally: I want to thank; Goddess-of-Imaginary and TimelordBud for helping me with the character development. Enjoy!**

**Transformers Prime = Hasbro**

**Doctor Who = BBC**

**Two of my OC's = Spacelady2012**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Transformers Prime = Hasbro**

**Doctor Who = BBC**

Earth.

A beautiful planet which is coloured with green and blue.

Part of the Solar System and populated by the millions of inhabitants known as: Humans.

They are an intelligent race and very curious too. Not completely advance as any other alien species but still undergoing in process.

For they have fought and conquered new lands, made amazing discoveries of landmark and science, creating amazing structures and buildings. But most of all: They have finally travelled to space in the 20th Century. However they have fully not completed the other and most special discovery: Time travelling. Many tried to succeed but some found it absurd while some paid the price for tampering with the laws and physics of time and space.

They may have been civilised and in peace, even their own civil wars which sometimes happen. But they were unaware of many terrible things. The answer is: Alien invasions. Some only thought that it was only a Science Fiction movie, but some believe that it was real.

Many governments all over the world create organisations as Earth defenders while some try to be peacemakers and to bring political relations to each species.

One man - or Alien in particular, was a saviour but also at the same time the chaos giver. He had many faces and travels through Time and Space with a Blue Box, which was a police box from the 50's and 60's in England. Some say that he fought gods, monsters and demons himself. They fear him but at the same time; worshiped him and respected him. They say that he had been in many civilisations and was recognised by many.

But that is a story for an another time...

This is a story; about a child who was also an alien from the same species with the mysterious man and a group of giant Autonomous robotic organisms called: The Autobots who arrived some time ago...

* * *

**The United Kingdom / England / Devon / Dartmoor / Princetown**

**01/03/1998 - 20:00 GMT**

''Oi, Nick! If you keep your head in the clouds, you'll crash down to the floor.'' Said a woman, chuckled at his antics.

Nick nearly jumped at her comment and realised that half of his body was nearly at the edge of the bar. Being a Bartender was a long, tiring job when you live in England.

He half-heartedly glared at her with his tired eyes but he sighed that she had a right for one thing.

''Sorry, Meena. I'm just worn out from the work. I just need some fresh air.'' He said.

Meena smiled at him and said: '' I'll ask permission from our boss and meet you outside then.''

Nick raised his eyebrow at her. ''Is that a date? Or are just wounding me up?'' He asked.

Meena laughed softly at his question, then replied: ''No, not really a date, Nicky. Just an evening outing between mates. Nothing else.'' She winks at him.

He nodded his head as she left to ask her boss. Later she returns with a pleased smile on her face. ''He said yes and he reminded me to make sure that I have my red lipstick for you-know-what.'' She said with a wink.

Nick looked deadpanned at the last comment. ''Now you're pulling my leg Meena.'' He sighed.

She lauged again. ''No, No! I'm just joking! C'mon let's go!'' She said. Grabbing his arm and taking their coats. Then dragging him to the outdoor woods.

* * *

The pair laughed their heads off from their conversation as they walked down the country road near the village.

Meena looked up to the sky watching the Stars twinkled bright along with the full Moon. Then she noticed that one of them was the brightest of them all.

''Nick?''

''Hm?'' Nick turned his head at her. Waiting for her to speak.

''People say that the North Star is the brightest Star of them all. Is that true?'' She asked.

''Yes. Why do you ask?'' He said. Looking up at the sky too.

''Im not sure if it is a North Star or better yet; an actual Star.'' She said. Pointing at it.

Nick squinted his eyes at her direction then soon he noticed that it wasn't a Star at all.

It looked like a Meteor. And it's coming down straight for the fields near town.

Both of them panicked and ran into the woods as fast as possible. They hid behind the trees as the bright Meteor finally made impact with the Earth.

The ground shook violently like an earthquake and all the wildlife animals including the Ponies ran away in panic.

Nick and Meena held onto the tree with their dear lives. They were expecting an apocalypse; like the Mayan calendar. But it might/is only 14 years away.

The shaking had finally stopped. But suddenly: A few streaks of lightning bolted into the air and some hit the ground while others struck into town. The town itself had an electrical power surge then starting to lose power. The town was covered in darkness. People were heard nearby as they screamed and shouted in panic.

Nick and Meena watched in horror as the lightning ended. They try to take deep breaths after the terror of the collision.

''Oh God.'' Meena whimpered in fear at the sight.

Nick held her tightly as he fished out his mobile phone from his pocket, dialling the emergency number. ''Just stay calm Meena. We just need to call the Police.'' He said walking near the crash site but he couldn't see it because of the large, rising smoke. ''Whatever it was, it's not any normal Meteor. So we need to go back to the village to help the townspeople.''

Meena nodded her head in agreement, then they ran down to the darkened town.


End file.
